Kiss the Rain
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Blaine Anderson escoge un terrible momento para sorprender a su novio, pero quizás Kurt necesita que le recuerden que hay cosas más importantes que la vida que se está haciendo en Nueva York. Traducción autorizada por LauGS. Klaine.


**Fragmento N/A: **[...] Para aquellos que no lo saben, alguien le preguntó (a Ryan M.) si Kurt y Blaine se podían besar como Noah y Ally de The Notebook (Diario de una pasión) y él dijo que era una idea interesante [...]

El título proviene de la hermosa pieza instrumental de Yiruma, llamada, obviamente, Kiss The Rain.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **LauGS**

**Resumen:** Blaine Anderson escoge un terrible momento para sorprender a su novio, pero quizás Kurt necesita que le recuerden que hay cosas más importantes que la vida que se está haciendo en Nueva York.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de LauGS, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Link a la historia original:** w-w-w(punto)fanfiction(punto)n-e-t(barra)s(barra)8416414(barra)1

* * *

**K****iss the Rain**

* * *

Kurt recordaba el tiempo en el que los fines de semana significaban que podía dormir hasta tarde, ir de compras y salir con su novio y sus amigos. Recordaba hacer su tarea de prisa en las tardes de los viernes para así poder olvidarse de la escuela hasta el lunes y sólo divertirse con las personas que quería.

Kurt Hummel tenía una vida muy diferente ahora.

Desde que había comenzado su pasantía en Vogue, su vida estaba dedicada a la revista. Ya no sabía que eran los sábados y domingos. No tenía tiempo para ir salir a tomar un café con Rachel o ir a todas las tiendas de diseñadores que claramente no podía costear todavía. No tenía tiempo para volver a casa a visitar a su familia, a visitar a Blaine.

Era un sábado en la mañana y Kurt acababa de salir de la ducha. Vivía en un apartamento diminuto de mala muerte, con demasiadas grietas en las paredes y muy pocas ventanas. Sabía que sólo era temporal, que al final sería ascendido y le pagarían por lo que estaba haciendo, pero justo ahora tenía que sobrevivir en este lugar que ponía a prueba su paciencia a diario. Había tanta pintura beige a la que podía mirar fijamente durante todo el día.

Con el cabello peinado y su par de jeans más cómodo (que seguían quedándole perfectamente, muchas gracias), se sentó en su raído sofá, rodeado de cosas que tenía que terminar para el lunes. Habían cajas de viejas revistas de Vogue apiladas contra una de las paredes, que se suponía que debía utilizar para hacer un collage para mostrar el crecimiento de la revista a lo largo de los años para un evento próximo. Había una pila de cartas que tenía que meter en sobres y dejar en la oficina postal antes de ir a trabajar el lunes. Tenía que hacer un horario de todos los eventos escolares de la hija de la editora en jefe y asegurarse de recordarle a la mujer que tenía una hija que necesitaba apoyo de vez en cuando. Y la lista seguía. Kurt miró todo el trabajo pendiente y sintió ganas de llorar.

Acaba de poner todas las cartas en los sobres, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Suspirando, Kurt puso la última carta en la mesa y se levantó.

De todas las cosas que esperaba ver cuando abrió la puerta (la chica del apartamento que estaba al final del pasillo se la pasaba quedándose sin azúcar y parecía creer que era más fácil pedirle más a Kurt en lugar de comprar la suya propia; Rachel en llantos después de una llamada de Finn; hasta un asesino serial), esta definitivamente era la última.

—¡Sorpresa!

Kurt apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar la sonriente y alegre cara de su novio antes de que este estuviera saltando en los brazos desprevenidos de Kurt y le estuviese dando un fuerte abrazo.

—Te extrañé tanto —murmuró Blaine contra el cuello de Kurt, situando un beso allí antes de alejarse para besar la boca inmóvil de su novio—. Tanto, Kurt.

Kurt parpadeó, confundido. —Blaine... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Blaine parecía realmente orgulloso de sí mismo. —¡Vine a sorprenderte! ¡Te la pasabas diciéndome por teléfono que no podrías volver a Ohio, así que yo decidí venir a verte en cambio!

—Cariño...—murmuró Kurt, abrazándole fuertemente, porque de verdad era agradable verle, a pesar de que el momento escogido era fatal—. No pude ir a Ohio porque tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer...

—¡Yo puedo ayudar! —exclamó Blaine con entusiasmo—. O darte apoyo moral. O sentarme a tu lado y mirarte con cariño. ¡Lo que sea estará bien para mí!

Kurt rió por lo bajo y plantó un beso en la nariz de su novio. —Eres increíble, en serio... Es sólo que me hubiese gustado que llamaras primero...

—Entonces no habría sido una sorpresa —respondió Blaine. Arrastró su bolso hacia el apartamento, siguiendo Kurt—. Bien, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?

Kurt le puso al tanto de todas las cosas que necesitaba hacer. Blaine decidió hacer café para mantener a Kurt despierto y lleno de energía. Al principio, Kurt no podía negar lo feliz que estaba de ver a Blaine y tenerlo aquí con él después de meses sin su novio. Pero entonces, Kurt se percató de que no estaba logrando hacer mucho y que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Blaine no era de mucha ayuda. Estaba más ansioso de tocar a Kurt de alguna manera que de cortar fotos de revistas. Se la pasaba rozando sus manos, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de su novio, envolviéndole con sus brazos aleatoriamente y rozando la nariz contra su cuello. Kurt trató de sonreír, pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que necesitaba seguir trabajando.

—¿Quieres más café? ¿Tal vez una magdalena o algo? —ofreció Blaine, con entusiasmo.

Kurt intentó disimular su molestia. —Está bien. Gracias, Blaine.

Blaine entró a la cocina y Kurt le escuchó tarareando mientras se dedicaba a hacer más café. Kurt aprovechó los pocos minutos de soledad para trabajar más duro.

Cuando Blaine regresó, traía consigo una bandeja con dos tazas de café y un plato con algunas galletas que había encontrado en la cocina y se inclinó para ponerla en la mesita de café. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, una de las tazas se tambaleó y volcó el oscuro y caliente líquido sobre la mesa y algunas de las fotos que Kurt ya había cortado de las revistas para su collage...

—¡Blaine! —Kurt se puso de pie, tratando de salvar tantas fotos como le fuese posible.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Blaine inmediatamente, apenado—. Lo siento. Lo limpiaré, no te preocupes.

Pero Kurt ya estaba al límite y gritó con frustración. —¿Puedes parar por un minuto? —Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon por lo molesto que sonaba Kurt—. ¡No puedo trabajar así! ¡Debo tener todo esto terminado para el lunes! ¡Esta no es una estúpida tarea de secundaria, Blaine! ¡Esto es serio! ¿Qué tan difícil de entender es eso para ti?

Blaine puso cara larga después de eso. Tragó saliva con dificultad, como si tuviese un bulto en la garganta. No dijo nada. Simplemente dio la vuelta, agarró su abrigo y salió del apartamento.

Kurt gruñó con frustración y se volvió a desplomar en el sofá, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. La expresión completamente desolada de Blaine fue como una puñalada para su corazón, ¿pero por qué Blaine no podía ver que no tenía tiempo que perder? ¿Por qué había venido cuando sabía que Kurt no podría pasar tiempo con él?

Después de un par de segundo respirando profundo, Kurt se levantó y agarró su abrigo también, esperando que Blaine no hubiese ido muy lejos.

Cuando salió de su edificio, notó que estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. Miró de un lado a otro, preguntándose a dónde habría podido ir Blaine..., pero no tuvo que preguntárselo por mucho tiempo, porque Blaine estaba parado contra la pared, tratando, en vano, de protegerse de la lluvia, y llorando silenciosamente.

Ello rompió el corazón de Kurt en un millón de pedazos.

—Blaine...

Blaine no alzó la mirada. Le ignoró. Ojalá pudiera volver a Ohio. Ni siquiera podía irse, esconderse de Kurt. No conocía Nueva York y temía perderse en una ciudad tan grande y desconocida.

—Blaine...—dijo Kurt otra vez, moviéndose hacia él, y abriendo sus brazos como invitación.

Pero Blaine sacudió la cabeza. Le miró con ojos enrojecidos y su labio inferior temblando. —¡Si ya no te importo, Kurt, sólo dilo!

Kurt palideció. —¡Claro que me importas! ¡No digas eso!

Blaine no dijo nada. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y siguió llorando, sin importarle la lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre ellos.

—Vayamos adentro. Estás empapado...

—Pensé que estaba siendo un buen novio —interrumpió Blaine, mirándole miserablemente—. Pensé que estaría feliz si venía aquí y te sorprendía. Pero estoy comenzando a pensar que amas tu vida aquí más de lo que me amas a mí...

Kurt no sabía que era posible que su corazón se volviera a romper tan pronto, pero lo hizo. Él también comenzó a llorar. No amar a Blaine era una idea tan ridícula. No había nada o nadie que pudiese amar más. —Blaine... Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No es que no te quiera aquí o que ya no te ame. Es sólo que tengo tanto que hacer. No puedo perder mi pasantía. Necesito ser ascendido para así el próximo año poder costear la clase de apartamento que siempre hemos soñado.

Blaine se secó las lágrimas, aunque ello fue inútil por la lluvia. —Estoy tan asustado todo el tiempo, completamente sólo allá en el estúpido Ohio. Tú estás aquí con esta vida maravillosa y yo sólo soy tu novio de la secundaria...

Kurt dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante, muriéndose por envolver a este precioso chico en sus brazos. —No eres mi novio de la secundaria, Blaine. —Blaine pareció herido y confundido por un segundo, hasta que Kurt le sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. Eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Eres el hombre de mis sueños. Eres el amor de mi vida.

Esas palabras eran precisamente lo que Blaine había estado necesitando escuchar. Antes de percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba cerrando la distancia entre ellos y prácticamente brincando hacia Kurt, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de éste. Kurt casi perdió el equilibrio, pero logró evitar que ambos cayeran justo a tiempo para que Blaine juntara sus labios estrepitosamente.

Habían compartido muchos besos en los casi dos años que habían estado juntos, pero este tenía que ser el más apasionado. Era como si no pudiesen tener suficiente uno del otro, del desliz resbaladizo de sus labios y el dulce sabor de sus bocas.

Tenía que ser la primera vez que a Kurt no le importaba que la lluvia arruinara su ropa. Todo lo que le importaba era ese chico perfecto al que tanto amaba y que le correspondía con la misma intensidad y cómo la calidez de éste estaba envolviendo todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sin aliento y se miraron a los ojos cariñosamente, jadeantes.

Kurt acarició la mejilla de Blaine y juntó sus frentes. —No estás solo en Ohio, Blaine. Mi corazón se quedó allí contigo, porque siempre estará donde estés tú.

Blaine soltó un pequeño sollozo antes de volver a besar a Kurt, abrazándole como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Ninguno sabía quién metió al otro de vuelta en el edificio. Todo lo que sabían era que estaban tambaleando al subir las escaleras juntos, incapaces de mantener sus labios y manos apartados del otro. Kurt abrió la puerta de su apartamento con una patada y arrastró a Blaine al interior, guiándole a la habitación sin escatimarle una mirada a la mesita de café con todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer esperando allí por él.

La cama de Kurt era pequeña, y alguna veces temía caer de ella, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Esta vez, tiró a Blaine sobre ésta y se montó sobre él, besándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo. Las sábanas y almohadas estaban mojándose, pero a Kurt no le importaba en absoluto. Amaba a este chico que tenía en sus brazos y había sido un imbécil con él. Necesitaba mostrarle lo mucho que significaba Blaine para él.

Se desvistieron mutua y lentamente, asegurándose de pasar sus labios sobre las pulgadas de piel recién expuesta. No hubo ni un solo lugar que se quedara sin ser besado o tocado. Kurt acarició a Blaine en todos los lugares que sabía que le harían jadear de placer. Blaine se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso. Conseguir ser tocado y adorado por Kurt así era su cosa favorita en el mundo y lo había extrañado tanto durante sus meses separados que no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado sobrevivir.

Kurt se abrió paso con besos desde la nuca de Blaine, bajando por su columna, hasta su espalda baja. Separó sus nalgas suavemente, sintiendo a Blaine retorcerse bajo él, agarrando las sábanas en sus puños. Kurt sonrió antes de presionar sus labios a la entrada de Blaine y éste gritó, desesperado por más. Kurt comenzó a estirarle con su lengua, justo como sabía que le gustaba a Blaine.

Cuando Blaine estaba casi llorando de necesidad y al límite, Kurt se alejó, buscó la botella de lubricante que estaba en su mesita de noche y deslizó dos dedos cubiertos en su interior, haciéndole gemir e inmediatamente empujando contra su mano.

—Por favor, Kurt, por favor...—suplicó Blaine entrecortadamente.

—Sólo un poco más, bebé. —Kurt situó un beso en los hoyuelos de su espalda e hizo una tijera con sus dedos antes de agregar un tercero.

Cuando Kurt finalmente se introdujo en su interior, se sintió de la misma manera de la que se había sentido la primera vez, cuando estaban en secundaria y aprovecharon la casa vacía de Blaine. Pero no era por el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que habían hecho esto. Era porque, como la primera vez, tan pronto como estuvieron conectados a un nivel tan físico e íntimo, Kurt se encontró abrumado por el amor que sentía por Blaine. Era un amor tan puro, tan intenso e inquebrantable, que a veces le asustaba, pero no podía negar que lo era todo para él. No le importaba si todo lo demás en su vida colapsaba y se volvía pedazos. Mientras tuviera a Blaine consigo, podría superar todos los obstáculos.

Hicieron el amor dulce y lentamente, prestándole atención a todo lo que sus cuerpos pedían. Blaine aferrándose a él desesperadamente, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo extasiado, deseando que esto nunca tuviese que terminar, pero sintiendo el final ya tan cerca. Kurt le observó caer y explotar en miles de pedazos mientras Blaine gritaba de placer y entonces se liberó, gritando contra el hombro desnudo de Blaine.

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo les tomó volver a la realidad, pero una vez que lo hicieron, habían sonrisas cariñosas en sus rostros y besos lentos que intentaban trasmitir todo lo que no podían poner en palabras en ese momento.

—Siento haberme aparecido en tu puerta cuando sabía que tenías trabajo —susurró Blaine, mientras trazaba círculos en el pecho de Kurt con su dedo—. No debí. Es sólo que te extrañaba demasiado y no estaba pensando.

—Dios, Blaine, por favor, no te disculpes por eso. —Kurt sacudió la cabeza, suspirando, decepcionado consigo mismo—. Me alegra que estés aquí. Puedes venir cuando quieras. No importa si tengo que trabajar. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, aun si a veces yo soy un estúpido cuando estoy bajo presión y necesito un recordatorio.

Blaine parpadeó y entonces casi se bajó de un salto de la cama. —¡Kurt, nos olvidamos de tu trabajo! ¡Todavía hay mucho que tienes que hacer! Ven, vayamos...

—Ssh, está bien. —Kurt sonrió, volviendo a bajarle—. Quiero estar contigo ahora. No he visto a mi novio en una eternidad. Creo que me merezco un pequeño descanso.

—Pero...—Blaine se mordió el labio, vacilante—. ¿Y la pasantía? ¿Qué pasa si no puedes terminar a tiempo?

Kurt se tomó su tiempo para responder. Pasó los dedos por los rizos sueltos detrás de la cabeza de Blaine y entonces trazó el contorno de su mandíbula, para terminar acunando su cara con una mano y mirando los hermosos ojos avellana de Blaine, que parecían chispear bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. —Estará bien. Y si no, entonces... bien, no me importa quedarme en este apartamento otro año, mientras pueda compartirlo contigo.

Blaine suspiró felizmente, inclinándose para juntar sus narices.

Estaban en silencio, besándose mientras la habitación era invadida con los sonidos de la lluvia afuera todavía cayendo sin parar.

—¿Kurt? —murmuró Blaine.

—¿Mm? —murmulló Kurt perezosamente, demasiado ocupado perdiéndose en los ojos de Blaine una vez más.

—Mi corazón también está aquí contigo —dijo Blaine, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron adorablemente—. Te ha estado siguiendo por un rato.

—Te amo. —Kurt sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo también te amo.

Un trueno pareció sacudir toda la habitación, pero a ninguno de los dos chicos le importó, porque estaban allí juntos y, al final, eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
